


Possession

by Tat_Tat



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Biting, M/M, Marks, Multi, Polyamory, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tat_Tat/pseuds/Tat_Tat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin and Eddy asserting control over a situation in their own ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I’ve started to like Eddy/Double D and some people have been asking me to write poly fic again. Probably not the poly they were asking for but try it~ You might like it. I figure that if Kevin and Eddy relented to sharing Double D they would make contest of who is better at pleasing him. This is either awesome for Double D or very very bad.

“What’s this?” The words curled like smoke, breath hot against his neck where a red mark had formed.

Double D immediately slapped his hand over the bite mark, face fuming. “Eddy!” He was completely nude but he chose to cover that part of his body. 

There was a flicker of jealousy in those blue eyes. “So Shovel-Chin thinks he can claim you like that, huh?”

He raked his hands through Edd’s hair, careful to not disturb the sock hat, and pulled, pulled the boy closer to him. 

“You’re mine,” he said firmly, mouth greedy on Double D’s shoulderblade, biting and sucking despite Edd’s protests. 

Teeth brushed against a tender spot and all fight left Edd. He sank into Eddy’s forcefulness, eyes glazing over. A moan escaped despite his reservations. He stumbled into familiarity, the events at Kevin’s house a day before rushing through his head.

“You’re a greedy slut,” Kevin had said to him, fingers prodding his mouth. Kevin’s fingers were calloused and rough in the soft wet mouth. Edd had taken in all his fingers whole, a prelude to the cock straining against the front of the jock’s gym shorts.

“I’m surprised you’re still tight, Sockhead,” Eddy grunted in the present, pushing deeper inside him. Double D winced and tightened around his best friend’s girth. Mortification spread over Edd's features and his shoulders pinked, throat molten red with arousal and humiliation. His eyes widened as Eddy’s hand splayed across his face and held his head down, pinning him to the bed, fucking him hard. Using him.

“You like being useful,” Kevin had said the first time they played. It wasn’t a question. It was a matter of fact: a careful observation.

Double D’s mouth had hung open, ready to rebuke such accusations, but lost for words. He was lost in the intense gaze Kevin gave him, pinning him in place like a butterfly in a display case. Lazily Kevin had strode across the room and dragged his nails across the nape of the dork’s neck. “So why don’t you make yourself useful?” he had said, grinned.

Bite marks and sharp red lines: that was how Kevin claimed him.

Bruises from holding him too tight for too long, refusing to let go: that was how Eddy asserted his control. His territory.

They had more in common than either realized.


End file.
